Bring Me to Life
by Miss-Lovegoodx
Summary: What if Fred, Remus and Tonks all somehow cam back to life? Obviously completely AU. Sorry for the rubbish summary but this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Please read & review and be honest so I can improve if I need to.


**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, although I would like you to tell if you think it is rubbish or if I need to improve somewhere. This is completely AU as it shows Fred, Remus and Tonks coming back. This isn't going to be songfic, I just nicked the title. Implied pairings include HP/GW, RW/HG, NL/LL and RL/NT.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I JKR.

**Bring Me to Life**

As Harry Potter looked around the Great Hall, he could see nothing but families gathered around their loved ones who died in the final battle. Harry's eyes only sought one family: the Weasley's.

They, too, were gathered round Fred who sadly got killed in the battle. He walked to them and stood next to his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who got together in the final battle.

When he looked over at Fred's body, he noticed George, his twin, crouched at his twin's head, Mrs Weasley was sobbing into Fred's chest. The rest of the Weasley's were standing round, silently crying. He looked over at Ginny, who was standing hugging Ron. All he wanted to do was walk over her and comfort her.

He stopped himself only when he looked at Fred's face, and found the colour, very slowly, returning to his face. He looked around at Hermione, and found that she too had noticed this.

"What do you think has happened?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Um...well...it looks like he's being brought back to life," said Harry.

**Fred's P.O.V**

I don't understand what's happening. I can hear members of my family crying. Aren't I supposed to be dead? I can feel the colour coming back to my face. I wonder whether anyone has noticed.

All I remember is being hit by a curse. I can't remember who by. Then, it was like I apparated to some sort of heaven but it strangely looked like King's Cross station. No trains, of course. When I was there, I saw my Uncle Bilius. He was such a blast at weddings like George, Ron and I told Harry and Hermione. I also saw Dumbledore and he told me I had a choice on whether I wanted to 'go on' or come back. Well, obvious, isn't it? I wanted to come back. I longed to see my family, playing pranks on old Perce and Ron, that sort of thing.

After this, I could have sworn I heard Harry's voice in the same place I came from. Does this mean Harry's been killed? Oh no, he can't be! Does this mean You-Know-Who is still alive? If anyone looks him in the eye, they are sure to be killed, just like with the basilisk.

**Back to the story**

The rest of the Weasleys noticed the same thing Harry and Hermione did. Harry and Hermione knelt down next to his body. Hermione gently lifted Mrs Weasley's head off Fred's body whilst Harry checked for signs of breathing and life.

"What's happening to him, Harry?" Ginny whispered, which sent shivers down his spine.

"He's somehow come back to life, his heartbeat is still slow though", replied Harry, "where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's over there by the Malfoy's, I'll go get her," said George, who spoke for the first time since Harry came over.

George walked away quickly to get Madam Pomfrey. When she came rushing over, she asked what had happened and Harry explained everything. She did several spells and produced some potion that she explained will help Fred. She tipped a couple of drops into his mouth.

When she had finally finished, she stood up and took a step back and waited for something, almost expecting something. Harry stood waiting with his arm round Ginny, waiting. Everybody waited with baited breath.

Suddenly, Fred's eyes snapped open.

"Urgh!! Who's idea was it to give me that disgusting potion?!" Fred exclaimed. Then he saw the look on everyone's faces and laughed. "Hello everyone!" George smiled his first smile for the first time in a while.

"Fred! Oh Fred, you had us all so worried! What happened?!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Ahhh! Gerroff Mum!" laughed Fred, "I can't remember exactly what happened. I remember appearing to some place that was completely white and looked like-"

"King's Cross station?" Harry interrupted, as this is where he went when he 'died' and found himself talking to Dumbledore.

"Well...errr...yes, actually, but, Harry, how did you...was that you I heard? You came back as well?" Asked Fred.

"Yes, I went to the Forest intending to die and went there, met Dumbledore again and came back, is that what happened to you?" Harry said.

The rest of the Weasleys looked between the two of them, completely confused.

"Wait a minute, you went in that forest intending to DIE?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Ginny, now is not the time...I'll explain later, ok?" Harry said. "Fred, what happened?"

"Well, nearly the same as what happened to you...apart from the part of going into the forest," Fred smiled, "I met Dumbledore and I met...Uncle Bilius" Everyone gasped. "Did you meet anyone like that Harry?"

"Only on the way to the forest. I met my parents, Sirius and Remus but they acted like Patronuses"

"Anyway, Dumbledore explained about various things and he said that I have a choice of going with Uncle Bilius and remaining dead, or coming back here and living," he said, "and well isn't it obvious what I did? I wanted to come back, see my family, play pranks on people, and invent more things for our shop." Everyone was silent. Then Fred said, "Come on! Isn't anyone going to cheer up? Im alive aren't I?"

"Well we could never tell before could we?" George joked, earning a slap on the head from Fred

At that moment, he heard a familiar, dreamy near them, calling his name.

"Harry!" said Luna. "Hello Fred, feeling better now? I thought you were dead?" She added as if it was normal for people to come back from the dead.

As Harry looked closer, he noticed that Luna was holding Neville's hand. _I knew they would end up being together_, Harry thought, _just like Ron and Hermione_. He smiled.

"Hello, Luna, I see you and Neville are together?" Harry said, smiling. They both nodded, Neviile blushing, Luna looking (as normal) dreamy.

"Aww, congratulations!" Everyone said, happily. Then something occurred to him. If Fred has come back, then where are Remus and Tonks? Surely they would want to come back so they can be with their son?

"Harry? Are you ok? You like dazed," Ginny asked. Obviously, this thought was etched on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that if Fred has come back, then where's Remus and Tonks?" he asked, "I mean, surely they'd want to come back to be with their son, right?"

"Right," said a familiar voice behind them. They all looked round and saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks standing smiling at them. Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

**First chapter done. Sorry for the short ending but couldn't think of what else to put.**

**I might add another chapter but I would like feed back so please read and review and be honest so I can get better at fanfics!**


End file.
